poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Squidward finds out that Plankton's selling Krabby Patties/To Ryan, Meg and Friends with Spongebob and Patrick
This is the scene where Squidward finds out that Plankton sells Krabby Patties In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. in Bikini Bottom the next morning, Squidward is enjoying the time without SpongeBob Squidward: Too bad SpongeBob's not here to enjoy SpongeBob not being here. laughs to himself and closes the window. Pan over to the side of his house, which opens like a garage door. Squidward comes out on a recumbent bicycle. He pedals down the road and past a fish wearing a Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet. Nat: Morning. notices he is wearing a Chum Bucket helmet Squidward: Some people have no taste in headgear. stops at an intersection, and glances at a husband and wife with their baby in a stroller, showing it to another fish, who shakes a rattle at the giggling baby. All have helmets on. Squidward: Huh? Babies too? rides up to another person driving in her boat. Squidward: Excuse me, miss, but where is everybody getting that horrid headwear? Evelyn: around confused Who said that? Squidward: Down here. Evelyn: Squidward Oh! Well, I got it at the Chum Bucket. Plankton's giving them away free with every Krabby Patty. Squidward: Chum Bucket?.. Free?... Krabby Patty?... Plankton? Giving... With? see the Chum Bucket. Inside, Plankton is enjoying his day and watching his customers. Squidward bursts in Squidward: So, you're selling Krabby Patties, eh, Plankton?! Plankton: That's right, Squidward. out a helmet And there's a free bucket helmet with every purchase. Care for one? Squidward: No. You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this backwater town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio. and Linda look at each other in confusion Plankton: What's that suppose to mean? Squidward: It means you and your friends set up Mr. Krabs. You stole the crown so Neptune would freeze him and you could finally get your stubby little paws on the Krabby Patty formula. looks at his hands Squidward: It was you all along! But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my paycheck. And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, King Neptune! Ryvine Sparkle: Is that so? Plankton: We'll see about that, Inspector Looselips. and presses a button on Karen Karen: Now activating helmet brain-control devices. Squidward: Shocked Huh? What? satellite goes up on the Chum Bucket, causing the bucket helmets to start to control their wearers Wearers of Helmets: All hail Plankton. Squidward: widened What's going on here? Plankton's Slaves of Helmets: All hail Plankton. Plankton: Seize him, slaves! Slaves: All hail Plankton. Squidward: I'm getting outta here! for the door, but more slaves burst in and corner him Slaves: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. cornered, screams in horror as Plankton's slaves capture him Plankton: evilly Who can stop me now?! Who?! SpongeBob and Patrick, with Ryan, Meg and Friends, are still traveling in the Patty Wagon. They are laughing at something Patrick has done SpongeBob: Come on, Pat, one more time. Patrick: Okay. Victor We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out. and Patrick laugh Ryan F-Freeman: That's funny. Oisin Ryan: Yeah. Spongebob: Weed 'em out! two laughs Patrick: What a jerk. drive along a pile of skulls SpongeBob: Whoa! The road's getting kinda bumpy here. Patrick: You know, SpongeBob, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this. SpongeBob: What's that, Patrick? Cody Fairbrother: What lesson you learned? Patrick: A bubble blowing double-baby doesn't belong out here in man's country. SpongeBob: Yeah. [] Wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble blowing double-baby? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts